1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paintball marker conversion kits for converting a paintball marker that use .68 caliber paintballs to use .50 caliber paintballs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Tippmann 98 Custom is a popular pneumatic paintball marker used by many paintball players. The Tippmann 98 Custom paintball marker standard size barrel, power tube and hopper all designed to be used with a .68 caliber paintball. The velocity of the marker is adjustable and normally reduced to reduce the impact force (joules of energy) of a paintball on the opposing player to a safe level. While paintball park operators reduce the velocity of the markers to reduce impact forces to a safe level per insurance and ASTM standards, many players use their own markers with the velocity settings at their maximum allowable amount for greater accuracy and range. One way to reduce a paintball marker's impact force is to reduce the size of the paintball to .50 caliber. Most paintball markers sold today are designed for only one caliper size paintball.
Paintball field operators often provide an indoor field and/or outdoor field to their customers. The indoor fields are typically smaller thereby forcing the players to shoot at each other at closer ranges. Also, most indoor fields also do not have head winds that typically reduce the flight velocity of the paintballs. Because the impact force of .50 caliber markers is less than .68 caliper markers, many paintball indoor field operators offer .50 caliber paintball markers as an alternative to the higher impact, .68 caliber paintball markers.